Love notes
by SopE1820
Summary: During the campaign, after the hotel night. She didn't want to be that person. She wanted to be his, but not like that, not his Mistress.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Scandal

**The morning after**

**4 a.m**

She suddenly woke up, she though it has all been a dream, but no... there he was, next to her, sleeping and she really loved it.

She new it was wrong and it had to stop. And for the first time in her life she didn't know how to fix it.

But what she did know, even if she didn't want to, was that she had to leave his room before everyone else woke up, before someone saw her in there. She sat in the bed just watching him sleep for a minute, he was everything she needed, everything she wanted, but it was just not right. Before leaving she wrote him a little note:

_Dear Fitz,_

_Last night was the best night of my life, but we both know this can not go on, you are married, you have children, you are running for President, you can't and neither can I. I can't be this person, it's not good and it hurts too much. We don't deserve this. Now it is not our time. I am sorry._

_O._

She was almost in tears, but it was the best option for them. Or at least is what she thought. She had to be strong.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fitz woke up, last night had been so perfect, so surreal... He started looking around, trying to find Olivia, but she was not there anymore. There was just him, he even thought for a moment that it had been just a dream, but he saw the broken lamp near the door and he was sure that is had happened.

He checked the clock and it was almost 6 a.m ._ I have to be ready and downstairs by six_, he remembered. He changed quickly and checked the room as to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Then he saw Olivia's note, he took it and put it in his pocket, he really had no time to read it now, it was late, really late.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Finally the meeting was over. He remembered the note and read it.

He went straight to her room. He wanted this to work more than anything in the world. He wanted to talk to her, He couldn't lose her, she was his everything. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door. She wasn't there, there were only her suitcases and a little notebook of her. _She didn't leave, she is still here, _he thought. He waited for an hour and she still hadn't appeared. He grabbed one page from her notebook and wrote:

_Liv,_

_We really need to talk. Please, this can't end this way, come to my room or call me when you read this. Please._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Fitz_

In the moment he ended the note, the door opened and it was her.

- "What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

-" I just wanted to talk, please. I was leaving you a note" He said as he handed her the piece of paper.

She barely read it and put it down in the bed.

- "Please Livvie, we need to talk," he looked at her and continued, " we can make this work, if this is about Mellie, you know that its just papers. I want to be with you, just you."

-" Governor Grant," she was really trying to be strong and put their emotions in a box, but it was getting pretty hard.

-" Seriously Liv? "Governor Grant"? After last night you still don't want to say my name?!"

-" Fitz..." she whispered, not being able to hold her emotions any longer and broke in tears "please don't do this, it is too much and I can't handle it, it is really hard for me too, i don't want it to stop, but,"

-" So lets not. Give us a chance Sweet Baby" He said as he got closer as to hold her, but she was stepping back

-" No, don't, please, don't touch me, please," She begged him, knowing that she had never been able to resist his touch, and this time was not going to be different. " please let me go" she insisted.

Ignoring what she was saying, knowing that she didn't really meant it, he finally put her in his arms and look at her.

-" I Love you." He said as he started kissing her.

-" No! You can't, we can't!" she yelled in panic as we run out the room.

**TBC**

**This is the first time i write something, i hope you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Glad you liked it!, Sorry if there are some Grammar Mistakes, I like writing late at night, I finished this at five in the morning yesterday, so, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

A week passed since that night. She had avoided him since. She was not good at all, every day was a struggle for her, all nights when she got home she broke and cry herself to sleep, but she had to keep going, she had to forget everything , try to move on and win the campaign.

o.o.o.o.o.o

It was Friday night, she was working late, everybody has left, there was just her in the office. She checked the time, Almost eleven, it's not that late... She thought trying to justify herself for not going home. She couldn't sleep, she was lost in her thoughts, but suddenly something got her back to reality, she shake her head and realize it was her phone ringing. She checked who was calling. It was him. She took a minute and then picked up:

- "Hello... Livvie?" He said receiving no answer.

- "Hello," He tried again.

- "Hello" She finally answered in a whisper.

- "Hi."

- "Do you need something Governor?" She said on her fixer mode, trying to be professional.

- "I miss you. I need to talk with you."

- "No, you can't. I'm busy." She said hoping that it would be it and he would hang up.

- "Please Liv, I need to. Where are you?" He insisted.

- "I'm trying to get you elected, im working."

- "Hold on." He ordered.

- "Fitz?,"

She wait a minute to see if he answered and having no response she hung up.

She turned around and she saw him standing in her door.

-"What are you doing here?" She was really surprised. The last thing she expected was him showing up this late in her office. At this time he is supposed to be at his house, What is he doing here? She thought.

- "I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you," he explains.

-" You shouldn't be here, you should go." She said trying to make him go away, she knew that nothing good would come up from this if he stayed. She wasn't able to be so strong when they were alone in a room.

Ignoring her words he sat in a chair and looked at her, admiring her beauty, he concentrate in her lips remembering how they taste, following to her beautiful big eyes...

-"Please Fitz, what are you doing here?"

-"I don't want to lose you"

-"You haven't lost me, I am still here, working for you, aren't I?

-"You know that is not what i meant," He toke a breathe and continued, "I need you, I love you I know it's not right, i know it is not fair for you, but I really can't help it. This week has been torture, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't do anything but think of you,"

-"Fitz," She interrupted him. "please, don't" She looked away as a tear started falling trough her cheek. It was too much for her, she just couldn´t take it and the last thing she wanted to do was to discuss that, but he continued.

-" I really want to know how do you feel, I don't want to lose you, I can't. I've never thought i would find the love, I've never felt this way for anyone until you came Liv. I would give up all this to be with you, you know? You just need to as for it."

-"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous!" She couldn't believe what he was saying, he just wanted to give up on everything she and many other people had worked. Now she was starting to get angry.

-"I'm serious Liv, you just have to ask, and we can be together, not hiding, just think about it."

-"I'll be in the office all night." He added and left.

Olivia was shocked, She obviously didn't want him to give up his career. She wanted him to be the President, because she knew that it has been one of his biggest dreams and she didn't want to hold him back. But at the same time she wanted to be with him. He made her feel loved, secure, safe, and she loved that. What am I going to do? She thought. She wouldn't make him give up on his presidency, Would she?


End file.
